Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds
Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds is the second installment of the Underworld series and the eleventh in the entire series. It was developed by Looking Glass Studios and published by Origin for the IBM-PC in 1992. It is part of the "Age of Armageddon" saga. Gameplay Ultima Underworld II is much more complex and larger than its predecessor, Ultima Underworld. Its story is now an integral part of the main Ultimas story line, with another plan of the Guardian to attack and conquer Britannia. Through the game some light is shed on the history of the evil mastermind behind these plans. The Story A year has gone by since Ultima VII and Lord British is inviting many people, including the Avatar, to a party to celebrate the reconstruction after the crisis. But the next morning, disaster strikes. The Guardian attacks and traps Castle Britannia with all people within a Blackrock Dome, paralyzing the land. The Player as the Avatar descends into the sewers beneath the castle, where a strange, big jewel is found, enabling travel to other worlds. These worlds have already fallen prey to the Guardian, either conquered or outright destroyed. The Avatar weakens the jewel by turning the Guardian's own magic against it and cutting its magical supply lines, while searching for a way to break the dome in the end. Just when the Guardian starts a invasion from Killorn Keep through the jewel, led by his champion Mors Gotha, the Avatar has found the solution. Killing Gotha in battle, the Avatar and Nystul manage to break the dome with the Horn of Praecor Loth, sealing the gateway between the worlds. Britannia is again saved from the Guardian. Development Ultima Underworld II is based on the same engine as Ultima Underworld, but with enhancements. The viewing window is now bigger, digital sound effects are implemented, the casting system is easier. The portraits of the people are now much better and bigger. Ultima Underworld II was exclusively produced for the PC, therefore no other official ports of the game exist. A Japanese FM-Towns version was released, but it is almost identical to the original version, except for the language. Translations Only the documentation of Ultima Underworld II was translated for the European releases, while the game itself remained English. A Safe Passage Through Britannia was completely translated, including the title. This were the title's translations: * German: Eine sichere Reise durch Britannia * French: Traverser Britannia en confiance The Japanese FM-Towns version was fully translated, both the in-game text and the documentation. Release The game gathered very good ratings, and also sold much better than its predecessor. A third part wasn't made. It was later also released in the Underworld Series. Included with the game The release of Ultima Underworld II included these things with the game: * The book A Safe Passage Through Britannia. * A paper map of Castle Britannia. Upgrades Ultima Underworld II has one upgrade available. It is a patch to convert the music for General MIDI usage instead of Roland Sound, thus making it far more compatible with modern soundcards. It can be downloaded here: MIDI Patch More game related information * For bugs in this game, see Ultima Underworld II Bugs. * For easter eggs and real-life references in this game, see Ultima Underworld II Real-life references and easter eggs. * For nitpicks for this game, see Ultima Underworld II Nitpicks. * For a walkthrough, see Ultima Underworld II Walkthrough - spoilers Trivia * The Trilkhai in Killorn Keep are an obvious hint at the Kilrathi of Wing Commander. Their backstory reflects the aftermath of Wing Commander III at the time of Underworld II. * If Armageddon is cast, the wall to return to Britannia is destroyed as well. * It is impressive that Lord British ordered the whole Castle Britannia to be totally changed in one year (since the events in Ultima VII). * The Avatar can tell Mystell in Killorn Keep that he is called Abraham Lincoln. External links * The collectible Ultima-''Ultima Underworld II'' * [http://members.inode.at/357352/english/nitpicks_uw2.htm Nitpicks for Ultima Underworld II] * The Other Codex-''Ultima Underworld II'' * [http://aiera.timeimmortal.net/underworld2.php Ultima Aiera Ultima Underworld 2 resources] Ultima Underworld II